


Love Advice from Father to Son

by Floopaslopp



Series: Next Gen Collection [2]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Basically Mao Mao's kid asks for love advice, Fluff, I recommend if you don't want spoilers for that fic dont read this, It might help tho, Next Generation, Spoilers for The Quest of a Lifetime, This is a teaser for the next gen fic that comes out after Quest of a Lifetime, although you dont havw to read that fic to understand this one, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floopaslopp/pseuds/Floopaslopp
Summary: While training in the Dojo, Mao Mao gets asked an awkward question.
Relationships: Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao, mao mao mao & original character, refrenced
Series: Next Gen Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770625
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Love Advice from Father to Son

**Author's Note:**

> I live! Before you kill me, yes a new chapter of Quest of a Lifetime should be out soon. I wrote this in between writing sessions to kinda warm up haha. I didn't actually plan on it being this long but oh well
> 
> Just a warning before you start, this takes place after Quest of a Lifetime, about fourteen years after actually. I recommend checking out my Tumblr blog before you read as it tells you about where the characters stand and who the next-gen kid, Sun, is. I'm Floopaslopp on Tumblr!
> 
> THIS CONTAINS BIG SPOILERS FOR QUEST OF A LIFETIME! IF YOU WISH TO NOT BE SPOILED, DON'T READ THIS!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy
> 
> (ps the dice mentioned is Sun's main weapon. check out my Tumblr to find out more info about it)

"Gah!" Sun's paws clutched where the boomerang had bounced off his head, not even attempting to catch it as it clattered to the floor of the dojo.

Mao Mao audibly sighed as he walked over to his son's side, bending down to grab the weapon off the floor; the boomerang once again poofed back into the familiar golden dice. "You almost had it that time."

Sun kept a hand on the sore spot between his ears, while the other one accepted the dice Mao Mao handed back to him. He rolled it in between fingers. "I-I know, I'm sorry, I just got… distracted." 

_Distracted, really Sun? That's what you could come up with?_ The canuki released a breath of air from his nose, attempting to ignore his racing thoughts, the annoying way his cheeks were beginning to heat up, and the confused look his father was giving him. "Distracted? You can't afford to be distracted-"

"It won't happen again, I promise." Sun muttered sheepishly, "I just have some stuff on my mind."

There was a pause as Mao Mao studied his face, his judging expression slowly morphing into an odd mix of hesitance and concern. The cat coughed into his fist awkwardly and looked away; much to Sun's confusion. 

"Uh, well, It might be for the best if we… discuss whatever it is that is bothering you." Mao Mao muttered as if he was reading a script he wasn't familiar with. At the sight of Sun's widening eyes, he quickly sputtered out, "I mean, so we can get back to training as soon as possible. It's important to keep your head clear while you are learning."

Sun couldn't help but feel frozen in place, locked under his father's nervous gaze. "You want to… talk about my feelings?"

"No! Well actually, I mean… if that's what's bothering you, then sure." The cat cringed, flashing him an uncharacteristic grimace; one that Sun couldn't help but mirror… _Okay, this is_ _new territory. I don't think I have ever talked about this sort of thing with Dad before. Hell, I don't think I've even talked with_ Mom _about this stuff! I mean… I don't know if I should take my father's advice about...love. I doubt it's one of his strong suits, considering how flustered he still gets about Mom. Still though...it's nice of him to worry about me I guess, I'm just scared that he's not gonna take what I ask him well-_

"Sun, I can practically see you overthinking from here!" The cat had seemingly triumphed over his nerves as he waited for Sun's response; an exasperated smile stretched from whisker to whisker. "Look, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it, then that's fine too. As long as you believe you have everything under control…"

_Oh perfect, he's giving me a way out! I should probably take him up on it and-_

"No, it's okay, we can talk." 

... _why did I say that?!_

It seemed that Mao Mao was surprised by his decision as well, believing that the canuki would take the escape route provided like he always did. "...ah, I see. Then… let's sit down." 

Sun silently cursed himself as he followed his father's lead and sat down beside him on one of the Dojo's various Martial art mats; the air between them thick with unaddressed tension. The canuki couldn't deny how quickly his heart was beating in his ears now as he nervously fiddled with the dice in his paws.

"...so? What's wrong with you?"

Sun raised an eyebrow at the odd way he phrased the question but decided not to bring it up. _It's a bit more comforting to know Dad is awkward about this stuff too, we're both in unfamiliar territory._ "Uh, well, it's kinda…"

Sun's voice trailed off and he pursed his lips together; his eyes glued to the Dojo's wooden floor. "...a social issue, I guess."

"A social issue? What, is someone making fun of you or something?" Mao Mao frowned. "They're not teasing you about... _that_ , are they?"

"What? No, of course not!" Sun's head snapped up to meet his father's gaze, surprised that he would think this was an issue about being a half breed. Strangers have indeed called him names about being half cat half tanuki before, but the idea of someone in the valley saying something like that brought a sick feeling to the canuki's stomach. "I-It's a _different_ social issue."

"Well, spit it out then." Mao Mao raised an eyebrow. "We're using up training time, y' know."

Sun nodded meekly, his gaze dipping downwards once again. His mouth opened, then closed as he tried to decide how to word his question. _Okay, you can do it Sun, just spit it out. You've faced monsters ten times your size before, asking your Dad for love advice shouldn't be nearly as terrifying._

Taking a deep breath, his cyan eyes slowly rose to meet his father's green ones. "Dad… you've fallen in love before, right?"

Now it was Mao Mao's turn to freeze, his eyes widening to an almost comical size as his mouth slowly fell open. "Uh…"

Sun cringed, ducking his face into his paws; his shoulders rising to his ears. "Shoot, I'm sorry, that was _way_ too personal-"

"N-No, It's fine." Mao Mao reached out, his gloved paw landing on Sun's shoulder; causing the younger male to jump at the touch. "I just wasn't expecting the question, I didn't think that was what you were wanting to talk about."

Sun's expression pleaded for him to continue, so Mao Mao sighed and closed his eyes. "Love...yes, I've fallen in love before. Your mother…" His voice trailed off, and his expression softened. There was a moment of silence, as he reflected on the subject, before the cat blinked open his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Sun seemed to deflate under the question's weight. "I-I just want to know, do you think it's possible to fall in love _and_ be a hero? The responsibilities that you gain after taking up such a job is so...stressful. Is it realistic to wish for a relationship while doing everything a Hero must do? Is it even possible?"

Mao Mao took a few moments to think over his words, his eyebrows furrowed. "...Love takes _work_ . It's difficult, everchanging, gut-wrenching work. Would it be fair to say being a hero _and_ a partner is easy? No, it wouldn't. Is it impossible? I suppose it depends on the people involved."

"I-I see…" Sun sighed, his shoulders slouching. "Is that why… you and Mom…"

The cat grimaced, "Your Mother and I care for each other greatly, Sun. Just how we care for Badgerclops, Adorabat, and _you._ It was a mutual decision for us, it wouldn't have been fair with how far she must travel for work and how busy I am with the Sheriff's department. It's...better this way."

Sun could see the pain written on his father's face, something that he often didn't get to witness. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded in understanding. _I guess that's that then. If my father, the greatest hero I've ever met, can't juggle love and heroing, how the hell could I?_

"...That being said, I do believe _you_ could do it. That is, if you wish to."

Sun jumped at his words, his head snapping upwards to meet his father's soft gaze once again.

"You have quite the way with people, Sun. At least, in the way that matters. When you see someone upset, you always seem to know what to say, or what to do." Mao Mao chuckled. "I mean, it took me almost a whole week to figure out Badgerclops was upset with our old sleeping arrangements, while it only took you a few seconds to find out why he was sulking earlier today."

" _He was mad that the king outlawed mayonnaise again_." The canuki added, his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Mao Mao snorted at his mumble but continued. "I believe, truth be told, that if there was anyone who could handle love as well as the stress of being a hero, it would be you. You're quite capable. Plus, having someone you're close with to vent your problems to would be nice, might offer you another perspective you haven't thought of before. And I know how much you need something like that, you tend to get stuck in your head too much, overthink things."

"I-I guess." Sun gave his father a wiggly smile. "Thanks, Dad."

"Don't mention it." Mao Mao sighed with a similar expression, his bones cracking as he stood up. "Actaully though, _please_ don't mention it. I don't want Tanya finding out I took her advice on something-"

"Wait, _Mom_ told you to do this with me?" 

Mao Mao looked sheepish as he began to roll up the mat, busying himself so he could avoid his son's gaze. "She recommended we have a one on one at some point. She claimed that we only seem to talk about training to one another, which I don't understand why that's an issue, but she claimed it was."

"Oh, I see." Sun chuckled awkwardly, clutching the dice in his paws. "I-I'm glad you did what she said though, I really do appreciate your advice."

"Yeah, well, don't come to me when you need help asking out Adorabat, okay? That stuff isn't exactly my forte." 

There was a good chunk of silence after his words, long enough for Mao Mao to take notice and glance back at the younger male. "Sun?"

The sight he was greeted with almost made Mao Mao burst out laughing. _Almost._ The amount of blood that had rushed up to the teenager's face was almost unheard of; as well as the mortified expression he wore brought a smirk to the cat's face.

"A-A-Adorabat!?" Sun squeaked, "Y-You think I'm talking about _Adorabat?!?!"_

"Uh, yeah? I thought that was pretty obvious."

"Sh-she's _my sister!_ Of course I'm not in love with her! That would be inappropriate in so many ways-"

"Hey, don't blame me, I only said that because the whole town already thinks you two are together."

"Wait, _WHAT?!"_ Sun screeched, his paws digging deep into his fur on his head. "Why would they-"

"You two are together 24/7, even the _king_ asked me when the wedding was. Although I'm pretty sure he was joking…"

Sun attempted to respond, but only a mixture of squeaks and whimpers left him; his face was the brightest shade of red Mao Mao had ever seen. It took a few moments of Sun processing his words, to finally mutter: " _I-I-I was not talking about A-Adorabat, okay? It's someone else."_

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so!" 

It was only then, did Mao Mao laugh.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a teaser Oneshot for the fic that will come after Quest of a Lifetime. It will focus on Sun as he grows up, as well as Adorabat, Mao Mao, and other canon characters.
> 
> If you want to see updates my Tumblr is Floopaslopp! I post a lot of art (including doodles of Sun and everybody else) so you should check it out if you like my Mao Mao stories!
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudo and a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
